Heavy
Moveset Neutral B - Natascha Heavy brings out his Natascha, dealing 7-13 damage. Holding B makes Heavy charge the shots. While charging you can move back and forth, and you can jump (no double jump), After 10 seconds has pass, or if you press B, you will fire automatically for 5 seconds. Press B again or wait for 5 seconds for the gun to stop firing. After that you can't shoot with theNatascha for 30 seconds, unless you pick up food, Wwich contribute torwards your ammo. Side B - Shape Jab Heavy does a shape jab, it deals short & cheap knockback, itis useful when your opponent is at high damage. Up B - Flying Sandvich Ride Heavy rides on his sandvich, during the flight you can control it in all directions. You can press B to perfrom an aerial attack on your opponents. Also, you can end the fligh by pressing the A or C button, getting hit by an opponent or crashing into something will also end the flight. Down B - Boxer Uppercut Heavy will dose an uppercut while wearing one of his many pair of gloves. There are many possibilities for this move: Final Smash - Coward Killing Time During the Final Smash the fire stays in the straight line that you can't charge The firing spree stays for 4 seconds, but if you fall into it's path it's still deadly. Medic will stay him to keep him Ubercharged through out the Final Smash meaning you will be invulnerable from the back, front and ahead. KO Sounds KOSFX1: "Aah!" KOSFX2: "Ow!" Star KOSFX: "Oh, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Screen KOSFX: "Dah!" Taunts Up Taunt: *eats a sandvich* Side Taunt: "Ha!" Down Taunt: "Who touched my gun?" Victory Poses/Losing Pose Option 1: "Cry some more!" Option 2: "I have yet to know who could outsmart bullet." Option 3: *poses with the rest of the mercenaries* Option 4 (only against other TF2 characters): "You are dead!" Losing Pose: Looks down while holding his gun. ''Character Description'' Like a hibernating bear, the Heavy appears to be a MEAN giant. Also like a bear, confusing his deliberate, sleepy demeanor with gentleness will get you ripped limb from limb. Though he speaks simply and moves with an economy of energy that's often confused with napping, the Heavy isn't dumb, he's not your big strong friend, and he generally wishes you'd just shut up before he has to make you shut up. Heavy's bio as described by Telltale Games Poker Night at the Inventory: The Heavy Weapons Guy is an esteemed member of the RED team where he works as a professional killer. When not embroiled in the eternal blood-soaked battle against team BLU, the Heavy enjoys classic Russian literature, listening to tapes and cleaning his minigun. He is as cold and calculating at the poker table as he is on the battlefield. Category:Playable Character Category:Youtube Poop Category:ARL3 Category:Russian Category:Male Category:Offensive Category:Neutral Category:Video Game Characters Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Adults Category:Human Category:Starter Character Category:00's Category:Sonic and All Stars Racing Transformed Category:Poker Night at the Inventory Category:Team Fortress universe Category:Zoner